1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for securing hoses, particularly those used by fire fighters.
2. The Relevant Technology
When fighting a fire there are a number of problems to be addressed in addition to extinguishing the fire, for example rescuing those who are trapped or crowd control. As a result the available human resources need to be carefully targeted to limit/prevent the occurrence of injury.